Mi Obsesiva Novia
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Ella siempre ordena todo, mis películas, mi ropa, mis zapatos hasta mis calzones en cajones o armarios; limpia la cocina, la sala e incluso la taza del baño de principio a fin, por suerte no usa un cepillo de dientes. Pero así la quiero, a mi amada y obsesiva novia / Handy x Petunia / Handy Pov


_Aclaro que este es mi primer Handy x Petunia, en realidad me encanta esta pareja; no se a ustedes y como vi su sección muy vacía pensé ¿Por qué no rellenarla un poco? Tal vez no reciba muchos comentarios ya que la pareja favorita es el "Flippy x Flaky" pero me arriesgaré_

_Sin más que decir aquí está_

* * *

**[OS] Mi Obsesiva Novia **

**-* Handy & Petunia *-**

**Summary:** UA. Ella siempre ordena todo, mis películas, mi ropa, mis zapatos hasta mis calzones en cajones o armarios; limpia la cocina, la sala e incluso la taza del baño de principio a fin, por suerte no usa un cepillo de dientes. Pero así la quiero, a mi amada y obsesiva novia

**Advertencias:** Lime, muy poco a decir verdad ^^

* * *

Handy Pov.

_*¿¡Por qué sigues con ella!*_ me pregunta Lumpy_ *Es una demente*_ me dice Shifty _*Basta con ver cuantas veces se limpia la cara en el baño de la escuela*_ me dijo Mime usando sus manos con despresión

Ninguno de ellos sabe nada, en ocasiones me digo a mi mismo lo tonto que soy...

_*¡Handy! / ¡Handy no tires las migajas al piso! / ¡Handy los popotes no van aquí! / ¡Handy no entres con los zapatos llenos de lodo! / ¡Handy! * _No hay día que no la escuche gritarme por algo así, llegó de un arduo trabajo en la costructora de la ciudad y al entrar recibo un tremendo grito por parte de mi amada peli azul por la tierra en mis botas

— Handy... Handy— llamarón a mis espaldas, me encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa viendo la Tv en el canal de comedia

— ¿Qué Petunia?— dije sin mirarla, era hora de mi programa favorito— ¿Muy alto? ¿Tengo los zapatos llenos de tierra otra vez? ¿Deje mal acomodado mis calcetines?—

— Me preguntaba...— se escuchaba nerviosa, más de lo usual y eso era raro— ... Si ¿Podría cambiarte las vendas?— señalaba los vendajes que siempre llevaba, desde que perdí mis manos debido a la truturadora tres años atrás

— He... claro— y así la observé, se veía sonrojada ¿Acaso ya había limpiado toda la casa? Bueno, con eso de que se levanta desde las seis para empezar a limpiar no me sorprendería

Sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, me percaté que hoy estaba peinada diferente, ahora no llevaba una coleta ni dos, sino que su cabello estaba suelto en caireles y vestía con un elegante vestido morado y un suéter blanco; se acercó a mi y empezó a quitar los vendajes con cuidado, a su lado estaban otros completamente blancos

Recuerdó que cuando llegué del hospital después de la operación, fue la primera vez que vi la casa tan bien limpia (como el doctor se lo había recomendado, vaya se a saber porque), creo que se acostumbro a mantenerla así desde entonces que generó esa obersión en su cabeza, daría cualquier cosa por volver a acaticiarla una vez más

— Petunia— llamé cuando ella comenzaba a ponerme la primer venda

— Dime— amarró la venda y tomó la otra parándose y sentándose a mi lado amarrándola como lo hizo antes

— ¿Por qué tan...?— dudé un poco— Formal—

— ¿Formal?—

— Así es... digo... tu cabello, ese vestido— murmuré intentando no incomodarla— No me digas que de nuevo olvidé nuestro aniversario— casi grite levantándome dejando que la venda cayera al suelo. No era posible estabamos en marzo y nuestra boda hacía sido en Julio ¿O era en Junio? ¡Por eso le dije que en Noviembre sería mejor!

— No te exaltes Handy— me susurro amable, recogió la venda y tomó mi hombro haciendo que me sentara de nuevo— No es eso... Flaky a venido a verme hace unos días, va a tener un bebé...—

Juro que si mi boca estuviera llena de agua, la escupiría

— ¿Tendrá un bebé? ¿Flippy? ¿Flaky? ¿¡Fliqpy!— pregunté sorprendido, jamás me hubiera imaginado que ese soldado loco sería el primero de nosostros cuatro en tener hijos. Dios amapre a ese niño, o niña

— Así es... y me invitó a una reunión... un baby-shower— dijo emocionada terminando de vendarme, se levantó y fue a la cocina; cuando regresó tenía algo en sus manos, una caja— Esté es mi regalo— sonrió feliz— Es una mantita suavesita morada, en caso que sea niño o niña— abrazó a la caja envuelta en un papel azul cielo con dibujos de chipones

— Vaya... ese par tendrá un bebé— baje la mirada y cuando la vi de nuevo estaba tomando un vaso de agua; después de beberla la lavó. Como siempre

— Bueno... he... en la lacena está tu vaso favorito— hablaba de un vaso grande de blanco con un popote incluido, y con dibujos de naranjas— ... he... en el refrigerador esta la leche y ya le puse chocolate— bajo la mirada, a veces me agradaba que hiciera eso. Sonreí

— Petunia... estaré bien— le aseguré con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle, ella se sonrojo y se dió la vuelta

— Bien— dijo ya más calmada como toda una dama que era— Espero regresar con la casa tan limpia como la deje— su rodilla se movía por si sola

— No haré nada interesante hoy, solo dormir— informé, era viernes y la semana era dura cuando no tienes las herramientas que solías usar día y noche. Pero estaba bien ya que desde ese incidente Petunia siempre está al pendiente de mi y no me abandono por convertirme en un juguete roto

— Genial— suspiro con el mismo tono sin darle la vuelta— Yo tengo llaves por lo que no tocaré— tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró abriéndola— Te veré más tarde—

— Ve con cuidado— ella asintió y cerro la puerta atrás suyoa, suspire

_"Siempre haciéndose la fuerte"_ pensé sonriente, concentrándome de nuevo en el programa en la Tv

Un programa tras otro, un comercial absurdo de bebidas alcohólicas trás otro aburrido informe de noticias malas, apague la Tv y me recosté viendo el techo, blanco como la nieve. Petunia se esforzaba mucho en mantener la casa en orden

Tocarón a la puerta, sin levantarme ni nada pregunte

— ¿Quién es?—

— Soy yo— contestó una voz que no escuchaba muy amenudo, me paré y con un botón a lado de la puerta automática que se había puesto hace dos años la abrí, era Flippy

— Me gustaría decir que me sorprende tu visita— era más que obvio que Flaky le había pedido que la dejara sola con las chicas— ¿Quieres pasar?— él asintió y entró a casa no sin antes limpiarse bien las botas negras en el tapete

Aún me causa gracia la vez que Fliqpy hizo desastre en esta casa (Estabamos solo nosotros tres esperando a Petunia) cuando hubo una pequela reunión y unos ladrones entrarón e intentarón atarlo para después violar a Flaky. Petunia casi lo mata por ello cuando llegó, nadie a demás de Flaky podía hacer retroceder al otro húesped en la cabeza de Flippy hasta ese día

_Flash Back_

— _¡Fliqpy detente!— pedía Flaky con la ropa rasgada y un golpe en el labio inferior, ella veía como Fliqpy matada y regaba sangre de esos ladrones por todas las paredes con el cuchillo que siempre solía llevar en su bolsillo de la chamarra de camuflaje. Yo estaba atado, sentado en la silla del comedor, y sin mentir estaba asustado; había escuchado por la boca de Flippy sobre su "problema" pero jamás lo había visto _

_La puerta se abrió una vez destazado el último, era mi amada peli azul_

—_Handy ya llegué...— vio toda la sangre en la sala_

— _Petunia...— susurre con las iris pequeñas (le daba la espalda), Fliqpy la miró con una demente sonrisa— ¡Corre!—_

_Cuando Fliqpy estuvo a punto de llegar a ella, Petunia grito parándolo_

— _¡Pero ¿Qué diablos es esto ? ¡Llego a mi casa y esto es loo que veo! ¡Maldita sea ¿Quién?...!— todos nos congelamos al ver su rostro— Fuiste tu...— murmuró molesta viendo a Fliqpy_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Desde ese día tanto Flippy como Fliqpy saben que no deben ensuciar la casa donde habita Petunia

— Bueno, Flaky me dijo que podía quedarme pero...— dudo en seguir, estabamos sentados en la mesa— ... Hay muchas chicas y eso me incomoda— bebió un poco de la leche con chocolate que Petunia había dejado

— Entonces me queda decir que aún no creo que ustedes dos vallan a ser padres— bebí la leche con mi vaso favorito— Pero felicidades—

— Gracias, al menos Fliqpy está tranquilo... supongo que también es el estado de Flaky lo que mantiene en paz— susurro

— ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué podemos hacer en lo que su pequeña "reunión" de Flaky termina?— pregunté, ambos nos quedamos callados

Fin de Handy Pov

* * *

El baby-shower había acabado, Flaky recibió docenas de regalos, Giggles le dió varios biberones y cucharitas pequeñas para el puré, Lammy le regaló varios conjuntos de ropita para bebé y algunos juquetes y Petunia como dijo, le entrego la mantita. Después de varios juegos y charlas era hora de irse a casa

Flaky preocupada porque Flippy aún no había llegado decidió llamarle a su celular, hizo el típico sonido de los teléfonos dos veces y él contestó

_"- ¿shii?-"_ contestó risueño

— Flippy amor ¿Dónde estás? Ya son las diez de la noche— vio el reloj en la pared

_"Puesh eshtamosh bien... sherca de la casha-"_ Flaky alzó una ceja, era claro que no podía pronunciar bien la "s"

— ¿Estás ebrio?—

_"- ¡No te moleshtesh! Handy y yo... salimosh pa-para un reshtaurante para pashar el ti-tiempo y nosh ¡hip! encontramosh a Lumpy y a los gemelosh-"_ por "gemelos" supo que se referia a Shifty y Lifty

— Pero ahora ¿Dónde estás?—

_"- A esho iba... regreshamos a casha de Handy... y creo que alguien llamo a... algunosh chicosh... y she shalió de nuehtrásh manosh-" _rio como todo un borracho y continuo _"- Shalí por la ventana cuando vi... a Petunia llegar... ¿Puedesh venir pot nosotrosh?-"_ pregunto como un niño perdido

— ¿Nosotros?— pregunto Flaky

_"- Cuddlesh también shaltó y me shiguió... al igual que Mime y Lumpy-"_

— Jamás creí que harías algo así Flippy...— no pudo seguir puesto que se escuchó un grito— ¿Qué ha pasado?—

_"- Creo que... hip... Petunia ya entrro a casha-"_ dijo muriéndose de miedo

— Voy para haya— colgó enojada

* * *

Handy Pov

Me lleva el demonio, mi cabeza me duele, y no solo eso, sino que Petunia hizo que todos en la casa levantaramos papel por papel con los dientes, en especial yo

Muchos lavaban con sus propias ropas el piso de madera y las escaleras, ¿Dónde diablos estaban Cuddles, Flippy, Mime y Lumpy?

— Aun falta ahí— dijo Petunia señalando una mancha de algo que parecía ser café en la mesa del comedor— Nadie se va ni duerme hasta que esto rechine de limpio ¿Entendierón?—

A todos se nos bajo la borrachera cuando nos mojo con una manguera, a mi me mojo varios minutos y después nos hizo secar el agua, tuvimos que salir en ropa interior a otras casas a pedir trapeadores, cuberas y escobas

— Espero hayan comprendido que cuando entren a casas ajenas no deben destruir— siseo Petunia contando el dinero y revisando relojes de oro; varias cosas estaban destruidas y amenazó con llamar a la policía si no pagaban, como estabamos borrachos no tuvimos opción, si eso me incluye a mi

Una vez que todos se fueron adoloridos de pies a cabeza (sobre todo la cabeza) Petunia me miró molesta, en verdad molesta; bufó y subió las escaleras con todo lo que había tomado de nosotros en las manos, me sentí mal sabía que si tomaba más de diez cervezas no pararía hasta vomitar pero aún así no lo hice. Me duele mi cabeza y mis pies, estaba en boxers y con una camiseta, deseaba un buen baño; cuando subí las escaleras vi a Petunia en nuestro cuarto hablando por teléfono

— ¿Si Flaky?— parecía interesada— ¿También Flippy, Lumpy, Cuddles y Mime?— parecía más tranquila— No te preocupes, creo que tu ya les has dado castigo suficiente— dijo después de algunos minutos, sonreí levemente— Si amiga, no debes avegozarte, y con gusto me gustaría ir... si pero aún debo hacer algo... te veo a las cinco— colgó

Tenía un poco de miedo, pero me arme de valor y entré enpujando la puerta con mi cabeza

— Petunia— ella no contestó, es más se acostó dándome la espalda, eso dolió aún más que la resaca— Petunia, no era mi intensión destruir la casa— le aseguré topando con la cama con las rodillas, subí una al colchón

— Soy horrible— dijo con la voz quebrada ¿Estaba llorando?

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— Desde tu accidente... me he esmerado por tener esta casa limpia... pero con eso ocultaba mi obsesión por la limpieza... y ahora te he hecho trabajar toda la noche... solo por divertirte— respiró con el cuerpo temblando

— Petunia...— intentá hablar pero ella no me lo permitió

— El doctor no dijo que debiamos tener la casa limpia, solo que no hicieras trabajos duros— confesó haciéndose bolita, una parte de mi sabía que era algo absurdo que el doctor recomendará eso si mi operación no tuvo que ver con problemas del organismo— Perdón... ¿Qué clase de esposa soy?— paró un poco— ¿Y yo juzgaba a Flippy por tener personalidad doble? Si soy peor que él... soy peor que Fliqpy... al menos él acepta su naturaleza pero yo no...— cubrió su cara con sus manos

— No eres horrible Petunia... solo... tienes problemas, ¡todos los tenemos!— traté de animarla, jamás fue de mi agrado ver llorar a una mujer, mucho menos a mi esposa— Pero... con o sin esa obseción... eres mi esposa Petunia... y te amo—

Ella quitó sus manos de la cara, y se sentó; con sus manos bajó las tiras del vestido dejándose solo con la ropa interior, se dio la vuelta, tomó mi rostro y me beso; su rostro tenía un olor salado, como pude subí a la cama con ella, mientras me besaba se quitó el brasier y lo lanzó lejos, debo admitir que jamás me había tenido relaciones con ella después de verla llorar, por lo regular era después de verla bañarse o en medio de una película sobre el sofá, sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de ella, la sensación era iremplazable solo ella podía hacerme sentir así, el vestido estaba en sus caderas cubriendo nuestra unión, Petunia era quién se movía arriba mio gimiendo y gritando mi nombre sonrojada, arañando mi pecho cubierto aun por la camiseta cada vez que alzaba mis caderas para tener más contacto con ella y ver sus pechos se movián fuertemente a nuestra voluntad, en ocasiones bajaba la cara para besarme y yo en ocasiones subía mi cara para lamer sus pezones y morderlos.

Dios sabía cuento amaba a esa mujer, esa mujer que tantas veces me gritaba por alguna cosa mal acomodada o por alguna suciedad en el piso, esa que en estos momentos se entregaba a mi con pasión y amor a pesar de saber que no podía tocarla como cualquier hombre. Con sus virtudes y defectos la amaba, a ella a mi obsesiva Novia Petunia

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Aquí el final de mi primer One-shot en Happy Tree Friends, se los dedicó a todos los que me están leyendo en mi otro fic y me animan con cada comentario ^^_

_Se despide: Naoki-sama_


End file.
